


Wrong Number

by QueenOfALotOfDifferentWorlds



Series: MCU Crack Fics [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actually they stay being Idiots, Crack, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, I'm kinda shit at tagging, M/M, One Shot, Pinning Idiots to Idiots in Love, Sassy, Sassy Jarvis, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony handles his feelings like a Champ, Tony realizes he is in love with Steve, and kind of panics, cursing, for like a second, happy one shot, idiots to lovers, if you find something I missed let me know :D, just something to make you smile, seriously, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfALotOfDifferentWorlds/pseuds/QueenOfALotOfDifferentWorlds
Summary: While having breakfast with Steve, Tony realizes that he is in love with his best friend. Because he is a genius.And because of his meddling AI, Steve finds out too.Fluff and Humor and Fluff and everyone is happy.
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: MCU Crack Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836838
Comments: 32
Kudos: 106





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cptstarkrogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptstarkrogers/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> All thanks to the brilliant cptrogersstark who got my mind spinning with her idea – so much so that I basically stalked her… Sorry for that. Also for not waiting for your answer. I literally couldn't stop myself.
> 
> Here is the link to her absolutely amazing idea: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cptrogersstark/640150431571542016 
> 
> Check out her tumblr its amazing!

Tony knew he was a genius. 

There were countless ways to prove it, too. Aside from his IQ, his brilliant inventions and the fact that he had built the most advanced AI ever - his best creation, really - there were moments in his everyday life in which it was so obvious he was a genius. 

Like right in this moment, when he looked in Steve‘s beautiful, brilliant blue eyes, the humor shining out of them, his grin still wide and carefree, Tony realized he was in love with Steve. 

And because he  _ really  _ was a genius he also realized, only a second later, that he was absolutely fucking screwed. 

He loved Steve. 

He loved his best friend. 

He loved his teammate. 

He loved his  _ Captain _ . 

And hello if that wasn’t a new kink he just discovered. 

But back to the problem at hand: he was in love with Steve and he was fucked - and not in the fun kind of way. 

And - worse still - now that he knew it seemed so obvious. In retrospect. He had been in love with him for years. Fuckedi fuck fuck FUCK! 

Why brain? Why? 

Why would it keep that from him? Actually, scratch that - it tried to protect him! 

Why would it tell Tony! Ignoring everything had worked so well. 

Wait - it hadn’t! EVERYONE had made remarks and jokes about them! Everyone knew! 

Oh great Tesler! Everyone knew! Did Steve know?

How fast could he run to the window, break it and jump out of the 80th floor - and more importantly would Steve try to stop him? 

Of course, he would save Tony. He was a hero. 

A gorgeous hero. 

A brilliant strategist. 

A damn good person.

With a brilliant dry humor.

And he was so, so, so damn lovable. 

Tony was so fucking screwed. 

Back to the possibilities to solve this problem. This life ending problem. Oh god, he had to move. He had to leave. How could he ever- 

“Tony?”

Tony blinked, looking up in those beautiful, brilliant blue eyes. 

Steve was still smiling. It was that one that - looking back, hindsight really seemed to be 20/20 - he only smiled when he looked at Tony. Kind of indulging. Kind of sweet and happy. And kind of accepting. Steve always looked at him like that when he had another idea. 

And he had had an idea. A revelation, really. A big one. A life shattering one. 

Sometimes Tony hated his fucking brain. 

“Idea.” He blurted out, showing off his incredible intellect again. “Idea- I- workshop. I- later.” Jumping out of his chair, he walked with grace and didn’t run like hellhounds were on his heels. He also didn’t hyperventilate.

“Fuck! Jarvis! Why didn’t you tell me?!?” 

“Tell you what, Sir?”

“That I’m in love with Steve!” 

“Honestly, Sir, I thought you knew it. It was rather obvious.” 

“Shut up!” 

“As you wish, Sir.” His AI was laughing at him. And he had every fucking right to. 

Fuck.  _ Everyone  _ had been laughing at him. He could never leave the workshop ever again. That was no problem, actually. In his workshop was DummE and Jarvis was everywhere, he had some food there - probably - and could kill himself, if need be, with a lot of different tools. 

Perfect. 

Wait - before he did that he had to call his platypus. Because Rhodey, even if he would laugh at him - he always did; he was an asshole like that - could help him fake an identity (Jarvis wouldn’t do that, he would tell him to grow up) and smuggle him out of the country. 

“Rhodey will help!”

“I don’t think you need help, Sir.” 

“Of course, I need help! I’m in love with Steve!” Tony hissed, panic already rising up again. 

Fucking hell. He was in love with Steve. As if he had a chance. What was he thinking. Stupid, stupid heart. Falling for someone who would  _ never _ even consider Tony.

He really did have to leave the country. Probably the galaxy. He could fund a Starfleet. And then Captain- no not going there. 

Tony stumbled out of the elevator, flat out running into the workshop now.

“Blackout mode!” He gasped, grabbing the work table to keep himself steady. Kind of.

“Call him!” 

“As you wish, Sir.”

The second he heard Rhodey pick up the call he started talking. Rhodey was used to it anyway.

“Honeybear we have a problem. A big problem. A life ending problem. Actually scratch that, and calm down, will you? I’m fine. I mean I’m definitely  _ not _ fine, but I’m not dying. Or I might be, what’s my puls right now Jarvis? Actually, I don’t wanna know. The problem: Platypus, I’m in love with Steve. No, I don’t wanna know you knew. I know you know, but I didn’t know and now I’m freaking out, because I’m in love with Steve and I have to leave the Tower and the country and possibly earth and the galaxy. Do you think I could finance a Starfleet? Of course I could. What I wanna know is do you think if I start now I can be out of this solar system before I die because  _ I love Steve  _ and I’m so stupid and everyone knows. Shut up, I don’t want to hear it, I know you were laughing behind my back. And I don’t know what to do! What do I do Rhodey?!?” 

There was a long pause in which Tony tried to calm his breathing. Because he hadn’t even stopped to inhale. 

“...you love me?” 

That wasn’t Rhodey’s voice. 

_ That wasn’t Rhodey’s voice.  _

“Wrong number!” Tony screamed, throwing something - a wrench - at the nearest speaker. As if that would do anything. 

“Tony?”

It wasn’t Rhodey. 

That beautiful melodic voice wasn’t Rhodey’s. He knew that voice. Even if the waver in it was new. The uncertainty.

This sped up his plans. He also would burn down Jarvis servers. 

A plan. He needed a plan. He would grab his blow torch, go to Jarvis server room and burn him to the ground, then he would leave for Malibu, grab some cash, say his goodbyes and would start financing a Starfleet from his Tibetan hut until he could leave this solar system. 

Solid plan. 

And now to work.

“Sir?”

“Where is my blowtorch? I’m going to burn you to the ground.” 

“It’s under the work table to your left, Sir. Also, Captain Rogers is waiting for you.”

“What? No!”

“I’m afraid so, Sir. Should I let him in?”

“Don’t you dare! I-“

“Of course, Sir.”

And his good for nothing traitorous AI that would be forced to explain soap operas to Thor before being  _ brutally  _ murdered, opened the doors to Tony’s workshop. 

Tony wanted to vanish into thin air.  _ Right the fuck now _ ! 

“Tony?”

Steve stepped into his workshop. Beautiful, perfect Steve. With wide blown blue eyes, and an almost crazy looking smile on his lips. Red spots on his cheeks. 

He looked kind of demented. 

Oh god, Tony had broken Captain America. By loving him. His father had been right. 

Where was the megalomaniac super villain with a revenge boner for Tony if you needed one? 

“Steve, I-“ 

That was all Tony was able to say before Steve grabbed him, with more force than the super soldier normally allowed himself to use and for a terrible second he thought Steve was going to break him - which, fair, but still.

When his genius brain kicked in a minute later he realized three things. 

One: Steve was holding him close, cradling him, really. 

Two: his feet didn’t touch the ground any longer. 

Three: Steve was kissing him. 

There was the slight possibility that he interpreted something wrong. But Steve was kissing him. On the lips. Passionately. 

What the-

Steve moved back, his pupils were blown so wide they almost looked black. 

“You love me?” 

For a long moment Tony just stared at him. He couldn’t lie. He couldn’t lie to Steve. 

He nodded.

The most beautiful smile spread over Steve’s face. Lighting up his eyes. And the room. And the world. 

And Tony. 

“I love you, too.” 

Tony’s brain short circuited. 

When he came back to himself, Steve was holding him. Close. Patting his back. Murmuring into his ear how happy he was. 

Tony was about 89% sure he was either dead, in a coma, a parallel universe or had finally lost it. 

But he didn’t care. Pressing even closer to Steve, he gasped, reaching for his face. Being surprised, almost shocked, when Steve followed the movement. When he kissed Tony back. Eagerly. Enthusiastically. 

“You love me?” There were too many feelings in his voice. 

Steve just smiled. 

“Of course, I love you.”

Tony felt a smile spread over his lips. And in his heart. And in his soul. And his brain was gone. And he didn’t care at all. 

“Finally.” Jarvis sighed. 

Tony didn’t answer. Because Steve was kissing him again. Hungrily. Lovingly. As if he would never stop. 

Jarvis really was his best creation.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. I just needed something that didn't hurt.
> 
> (I also needed to get this out of my head, because... it wouldn't leave me.)
> 
> Stay safe, sane and optimistic my lovely readers!
> 
> As always I LOVE your kudos and comments!


End file.
